Three-dimensional (3D) printers are device that print three-dimensional objects (e.g., tools, accessories, game pieces, spare parts, and objects suchlike). In 3D printing, sometimes referred to as direct digital manufacturing (DDM) or additive manufacturing (AM), a 3D object is created using a digital file (also referred to as 3D model) usually generated by means of computer-aided design (CAD) software. Typically, the 3D model of the object to be printed is sliced into a plurality of two-dimensional representations which are sequentially transmitted to the 3D printer, wherein the objects is printed layer by layer starting from a predefined base thereof. In this additive layer by layer build process, each layer is deposited on, and fused to, a previous layer, thereby allowing production of complex structures with minimized waste.
For example, in 3D inkjet powder printing techniques printing materials are selectively fused layer-by-layer, one on top of the other, by moving the working area downwardly, or by moving the printing upwardly, after completing each layer, until the desired 3D object is produced.